kirito the knight
by the real kirito
Summary: Kirito is a commander of an army and asuna is a princess they have feelings for each other but don't have the courage to tell each other will they end up together? Well read to find out my first fan fic no hate comments plz [Asuna x Kirito] and the rest of the gang from sao are in the mid evil ages you know knights castles and all that stuff rated t for violence and I do'nt own sao
1. the day before the trip

It was stormy outside kirito came rushing inside shivering he lived in a house with his friend klien they where both knights kirito was a commander as the leader of the knights of the kingdom of swords and klien was his assistant the person who helped him out kirito klien said u sure we can go hunting like this I'm afraid not said kirito its so cold with the rain and fog we might get snow. Well that late fall for you I'm guessing the king will delay his annual hunting trip then? Well actual hes going to continue but he sudjested wearing warm clothes under our armor. Pff well its not like you ever where armor you just wear a cloack like thing what's it called the coat of darkness? The coat of midnight kirito said getting a little anoid. Well I hear the princess will be acopaning us on the trip hunting. And the king approved? Well his daughter does use a rapier no matter how in lady like it is she insists on keeping a rapeir saying its for defense. Well why doesn't she just get a body guard? Because she thinks her body gaurd which would be a knight would try to take advantage of her. Makes sense she is said to be the most beautiful lady in the whole kingdom didn't you say that you wish you could become her lov... we should get ready to go hunting kirito said quickly trying to change the subject. O thats right you don't want people knowing well OK let's get ready for tomorrow we have to go hunting and since you are his commander of his knights I'm betting the king will pick you to protect princess asuna i bet yo klien said as he went to go pack his stuff for the next day so they could go hunting leaving kirito shocked with the realize action of the probable reality...

Asuna my dear are you ready for your hunting trip tomorrow asunas father asked as he creaked her door open yes she replied but so I really have to have a body guard we are only going hunting. I don't care there are dangerous animals in the woods so its either have a body guard or don't go with us hunting. But she started to complain but knew there was no way out of the whole body gauge business OK but let me pick my body guard. And who will that be? what are my choices I will. Give you 5 choices my commander kirito, klien, agil, bob, or disable. um I'll pick kirito because he's your commander and he's the only one I have met before. OK so it is decided as kirito I will send word to him tomorrow when we are getting ready to leave. Well get some sleep now you will need it and make sure you have warm clothes for tomorrow. I do. then good night. Good night.

**well ma first fabric hope you all enjoyed it plz no hate coments I know it was short but ma first fabric ever give me a break **

**Cya next chapter**


	2. the start of the hunting trip

Kirito wake up its the day of the hunting trip and we've got to leave now or else we won't be able to go. Kirito groaned as he was waking up klien could be very noisy when waking him up sometimes. Alright I'm coming kirito sighed.

Asuna are you ready to go? Yes father OK then let's go shale we you mom has made us a big breakfasts OK.

(The entrance to the castle)

OK now is everyone set exclaimed the king a bunch of cheers came saying yes. Alright everyone my daughter got to pick her body haired out of my 5 choices and she decided it would be... A lot of whispers saying that it will be them came from the crowed kirito just watched deciding that she didn't pick him if she got to pick. Kirito! Kiritos jaw dropped wide as he heard that she had picked him for her body haired. The most beautiful princess in the whole wide world picked him. Well now he would have to pay klien for a bet they decided on that morning he looked over to his side to see a grinding klien. Asuna walked rode her horse over to kiritos and they just stayed to tether talking the whole ride there.

(The hunting grounds)

Kirito asuna finally asked why do you have 2 swords? Because its how I fight. But why don't you where armor. Because its not my style and the midnight coat is enough for me. Ok brr is sure is cold. Ya well were almost at the hunting grounds we will set up camp that's good so where are u going to put your camping tent since you are my body guard well probably next to yours and me and klien share a tent since its 2 per tent except for you and the king since you are both royalty you will each get your own tent o but what will I do if something attacks me in my tent? Well I hope you aren't I'm plying anything about me sleeping with you cause I'm only your body gaurd. Asunas face turned red at this comment I didn't mean that I was saying will you be able to protect me even then. Look I may not look like it but I'm pretty fast. Ok well we are here let's go set up well I don't know how to put a tent up so can you show me. No I'll just set it up for you. Ok thank you.

(That night)

Well let's go they have a party. Really well won't there be drinking. Yes but I don't drink so I will make sure to protect you don't wory. Ok thank you let's go now.

**well that's chapter 2 I hope you all liked it.**

**Plz leave a comment if you liked it or have any sudjestions and thanks for the comment to anyone who already commented see you next chapter I will try to upload daily**


	3. the hunting

A shreik came early in the morning from asunas tent kirito rushed over there and inside to and a scared asuna with a bear in from of her she didn't have he rapier because the bear was between her and her rapier. Swiftly kirito took a sword and ran to the resque and paried an attack from the bear just in time kirito quickly defeated the bear and weather his sword. Asuna was shivering from the shock and fear. And kirito went to calm her down and re asure her of her safety just as she started to calm down the king came in and made sure she was alright and thanked kirito for rescuing his daughter saying she picked the perfect body guard . after he left kirito asked her if she wanted to again that dates hunting she nodded yes.

When in the woods they saw many deer, boars(as week as slimes) bunnies, elk, moose, a few bears, and many more animals. Asuna makes sure you stay with kirito. I will father. Klien and kirito talked about all the terrors that the forest held and kirito said well nothing in this forest is stronger than the blue eyed demon. Did you know the dark castle laughing coffin is said to be in control of all of these monsters. What that's sad. Well I hope they don't use you know who to attack anyone. Who's I know who? The skull reaper. O ya they have people to take the Demon's . ya what are you guys talking about asuna asked them. O just the blue eyed demon who lurks in this forest in a cave and laughing coffin castle. Do u mean that cave over there? I don't know where it is. O ok well father sages we will have to go in to there most likely. Why? Because it seems like on the way back it will probably start snowing. and we may need to stop there. To wait out the storm. Ok the three talked all the way until they hunted lots and just as asunas father had predicted it started to snow. So they stopped by a cave and went in side the cave was huge. Agil said well let's start a fire to keep warm. Let's go look for some wood. They explored the cave as the whole group but suddenly saw a door and they for some stupid reason decided to check it out. Inside they found a huge the door closed behind them and blue fire started to light touches around the room. Crap exclaimed kirito as he saw the blue eyed deamon stand up and charge at them.

**Complete cliff hanger there am I right? I got bored so I decided to write another chapter hope you guys liked this chapter too and sorry for all the short chapters but make sure to look out for the next chapter so u can find out what happens. Plz leave a comment for any sudjestions or what u think will happen. Well cyall next chapter**


	4. the blue eyed demon and sad deaths :'(

**thank you all for your support and sudjestions and now here we are chapter 4 the blue eyed demon and sad deaths**

"Crap" yelled kirito "its the blue eyed demon" the beast lunged its sword at asuna kirito barely got there in time to save her from the beast as he parked with the demons sword. "Klien protect Asuna I'm the only one capable of slaying this beast". "I'm on it kirito" Kiri raced into battle with the beast it seemed impossible to defeat it. Kirito in weather his sword called the dark repulse from his back with his elucidator. The beast grained and spoke " a worthy opponent for me to battle don't die to fast will you" kirito engaged into battle with the beast and he remembered that moment a allied which had cast a spell on him giving him the ability for 2 swords called Starburst Stream deciding he would have to use it he asked diable agil and some others people to protect him while he focused enough to do it. They protected him well. "Alright I'm ready thank you for the protection everybody" he said he ran into battle the beast and the knight both fought equally when kirito thought he could finish him off suddenly the beast with in humanly speed knocked both of kiritos swords out of his hands causing kirito to go fly into the wall as soon after he punched him. Kirito knew this was probably the end for him but as the beast said "good bye you where no more than a opponent with complete weakness. He slashed down but diable came to kiritos protection but he used him self to shield kirito he tossed kirito his swords just before he was hit giving kirito enough time to use them as protection. Kirito with tears streaming down his face ran to disable saying "why" the only thing doable said was "protect them for me you are the only person capable of defeating the blue eyed demon". As right after he said that he died. Kirito was sad but he wanted to full fill diables last wish he ran to the battle field used star burst stream and deafeted him with tons of cuts on him. And the beasts last words where " so you must be the hero be ware laughing coffin and the kingdom of farie people and you truley where a worthy opponent" he hit the ground dead and kirito holding both swords was just thinking what as he fell unconsiouse from the blood loss and his energy being drained from him from the fight.

He woke to someone saying "kirito kirito kirito please wake up kirito don't die please wake up" his eyes flutter open to see asuna above him she hugged him tight. "Careful if you hug me to tight I might loose more blood and die". Well you are the only friend I have others than Lizbeth and yuuki. "I am honored to have you as my friend princess" asuna had a really annoyed look like she wanted to punch him for that. The king exclaimed "thank you to kirito and said well we need to get kirito to a hospital so he can stay a live if we lost him it would be a huge loose to the kingdom" everyone agreed but kirito said "no" "what is that you said kirito no"? "Yes you can take me to a doctor after we give disable a property barial at the kingdom". "Ok then let us return to the kingdom emmediatly and give diable his burial

(The kingdom the next day)

They arrived back the next day and gave disable his burial then they took kirito the hospital where he layed asleep for recovery but not for long did he relax for a week after he arrived at the hospital he received knews of some laughing coffin spies in the kingdom so he claimed" if there are spies here I'm better of at home than in the hospital where some laughing coffin spy could come in any mommetnt and kill me so he went home early later he was requested for a mission to go with the spell creator sachi to investigate for who the spies whear. He soon enough found out who it was and was caught in a trap full of monsters sachi stay behind me I can handle these guys took she exclaimed but suddenly the strongest monster came attacking kirito but again beforehe could die someone protected him which was sachi who died from the attack he quickly beat up the monsters and went over to sachi wholived here take this its a spell that can save lives" "here let me use it on you then" sachi simply shook her head no and said "I'm beyond its saving already I'm using a spell that allows me to live 5 minutes longer after I've died" "no I can't loose another friend don't die on me please". "Good bye kirito my 5 minutes are now up" she layer there dead as kirito cried about her death "2 people died saving me am I really that important" he thought he went out side of the layer the laughing coffin people stayed at with sachi on his back he went to the king told him how the looked and they had another funeral for sachi.

**Yes I know 2 deaths in a chapter very sad but don't worry the next chapter will be happy I promise i hoped you all liked this chapter well cyall next chapter bye**


	5. Chapter 5 kiritos dreams and safety

**(kiritos nightmares)**

diable nooooooooo! Sachi!(kiritos thoughts) "another night I wake up sweat dripping remembering the people who died protecting me and I think did I really deserve to be protected? I hope no one else dies because of me tears start forming I'm the commander of the army and I can't even protect anyone everyone's saving me".

**(another hunting day)**

**" **I have to protect asuna again". "Well this time yuuki is also protecting her"."yes". "I bet you wanted to protect her your self so you to could get alone time". Kiritos face turned red at this comment "Klien I keep telling you don't say that I like asuna"."fine... But it obvious you would like her everyone does"."thanks again yuuki for coming along with me on this hunting trip". "No problem after all we are practically best friends". "Ya" "hey I hear you choose kirito as your body gaurd was it for any special reason maybe to get alone time with him". Asunas face turned crimson red from this comment. "I knew I shouldn't had told you who I liked". "Would had made no difference I would had eventually figured it out". Yuuki and asuna talked the whole way The hunting grounds just like how klien and kirito also talked the whole way there.

**(camp grounds)**

"Ok everybody let us set camp here and don't go to close to the lakes I hear there are serpents in them" (kiritos thoughts) ugh now I'm going to see another person get hurt saving me. (Asunas thoughts) noooo I wanted to go swimming . (kliens thoughts) nooo I wanted to see the girls in their swim suits.(yuuki's thoughts) I geuss its safer this way but I wish I could had gone swimming with asuna.(random persons thoughts) I'm hungrey.

**(tents get set up) night time now**

"Kirito as a thank you for your help body guarding me last hunting trip and this hunting trip I made something for you to eat as well". "Me eat the princess food I'm not worthy I'm not worthy I'm not worthy of such great food". You don't have to joke about it even if I where not a princess I would have great food". *kirito takes a bite of the food (a sandwhich of course)*. "Asuna these are really good if you sold them to everyone you could make a huge fortune". "Do you really think its that good"? "Wait no you can't sell any or else I won't have any to eat". (Asunas thoughts) kirito is so childish. "Don't worry I will always make you some as long as you stay my body guard". "Deal"! Suddenly in the lake close by a huge monster appears up out of it. "Its the scepent kirito hears someone yell "I can go alone" kirit says "no kirit you can't you will die". "If I die I die" kirito said as he runs off to go fight the scerpent. (Kiritos thoughts) I can't in danger anyone else I don't want anyone else to die protecting me especially asuna klien or yuuki. Kirito starts fighting with serpent he beats it (or so he thought) he turns around to go back but suddenly the serpent rears up and nocks him down in the water. Kirito starts to sink deeper and deeper and deeper in this huge lake the scerpent lives in. He closes his eyes as everything turns black. (Kiritos thoughts) so this must be the end for me.

**another complete cliff hanger does he live or no and if he's saved how is he saved. Read next apter to find out what happens**


	6. the spark of love

Suddenly Kirito wakes up with the scepent to his side dead with Asuna losing him. Freaking out he jumps away. "What the heck was that for" he yelled with part shock part surprise part anger part embaresment etc. "I was trying to save you for your information Kirito". "O well thank you but you shouldn't had risked your life to slay that beast". "I can do what I want u should make sure its dead before you look away if I hadn't been there you would had died". "So... Did Yuuki even approve of this"? "I left her behind and just ran after you I am fast you know". "Now we are even". "Even"? "Ya you saved me from that bear and now I saved you from that serpent". "Ok we are even". Now let's get back to camp".

**(Back at camp)**

when they got back they got a warm welcome. The rest of the hunting trip was peaceful and quite they got 10 moose 1 boar and 50 deer. The next week they went home to the castle.

**(an assignment for Kirito)**

"Kirito I have an assignment for you" the king said. "What is it"? "I need you to go with 2 others to go capture 3 laughing coffin member who have been sighted not to far from the castle". "I understand".

**(the trip)**

"Let's take a rest here". Everyone agreed and they took a break. "Here's some water" one of them gave it to Kirito and the others guy. After Kirito took a sip of the water he noticed something wrong with it and threw it to the side but it was to late he was paralized. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha... Tricked you now let me tell you about who I am. I am a member from the castle of darkness laughing coffin". "Now I'm going to kill you guys and say that we where over powered and I was the only one who survived". First he killed the other person who was with them. Then he went to Kirito. "Now its your turn". "Urg". "What's that o cats got your young Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha". "Good bye Commander of the knights Kirito". He took kirits sword and staged kirito right in the stomach. (Kiritos thoughts) so this must finaly be my end... Flashbacks of Davle and Sachi came rushing into kiritos mind flash backs of them saving him and how he must have been saved for a reason and he could also be the only one to protect the kingdom from this disperse. "Not yet" he mumbled "I can't die not yet" Kirito started trying to pull the sword out of his stomach. "Hopeless try I'm afraid but it seems you need to die quickly because you may be able to beat me". The sword was pushed deeper into Kirito. Was this it for him? Suddenly Asuna came running in and just started fighting the enemy off. Over powered he was defeated. "Please don't kill me I'm sorry please just don't kill me he screamed". Asuna hesitated for a moment and at that moment he came just about to slash at her. But Kirito blocked with his hand(of course) and his hand was bad!y injured but luckily it was only cut half way so it wasn't fully cut off. Kirito with his expertiec brought his second swords and staged the LC member thus killing him. Asuna and Kirito both fell on the ground Asuna behind Kirito. "Its my fault you almost lost your hand my fault you where sent on this mission I'm just bad luck to you maybe you should just stay away from bad luck like me". "Wait why is it your fault I was sent on this mission"? "Because I was the one that was told about it so I told the king to send his best men". "Your his daughter and your not bad luck". "I am". "You saved me once and from now on I give my life to you I put my life in your hands". Asuna shocked at this comment was speechless. Kirito turned around and bowed. When he looked up he saw a crying asuna who said "thank you". Then Kirito leaned in to kiss her. At first she hesitated but she grew more into it and they kissed passionately. Does this mean we are boyfriend girlfriend now asked asuna as she broke the kiss. Only if your ok with it. Yes I am.

**( back at the castle)**

when they got back to the castle they announced their love to the king and queen who where happy that their daughter choose the best in the kingdom. "You two will be a perfect couple". Kirito and Asuna where so happy that Asuna's parents where happy with them being together. Someday kirito would ask asuna to marry him. Someday.

**well I hope you all liked this chapter and thanks for all the sudjestions and support on making this fan fiction better see you all next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 the skull reaper and Kayaba

**sorry its taken me so long to get this out guys but here it is and thanks for all the comments and English is my first language its just my weak point like super man and kryptonite or kirito and ... I can't think of any weakness he has but I know he has some weakness what ever it is he has one... Maybe its Asuna well what ever it is its there and again pleas commentso I can get better I'm try guys I'm try and also who wants to be a beta reader cause it was sudjested by the silver evee and thanks to cupcake kitten of pastries for the surjection and shout out to cherry angle for the support she gave me on the first chapter well any ways enough of that now the moment you have all been waiting for drum roll Chapter 7 well here it is hope you guys enjoy.**

(LC kingdom)

" I must find some kingdom to destroy with the skull reaper".

"How about the kingdom of swords and blood oath area I hear they are to meet together for a truce in the connection part of their land" (the kingdoms are right next to each others).

"Excellent that is where we shall go to send the skull reaper".

(Truce area)

"Why hello Kayaba let us talk about our truce".

"Yes let's do this and see to terms that we can work together".

Kirito, Asuna, Yuuki, Agil, Klien, and a few others knights where there.

"So Kirito how do you like being together with the princess of the kingdom?"

"I get a lot of people complaining I'm moving into Asuna room. Don't ask me why. I get a lot of complaints I see a ton of people giving me evil glares because now they can't be with her so the only good parts are I get to be with Asuna and I get to move in with her."

"Your moving in with her?!" *klien looks at kirito funny starts fake crying* (my good friend kirito is grown up and will be a man soon friends grow up so fast".

... "Hey cut that out".

Suddenly the skull reaper apears

"Its the skull reapers"!

At this Kayaba Kirito Asuna Klien Yuuki and Agil agent to protect everyone. They started fighting.

"I will get is attacks everyone else attack from the sides".

"No kirito I'm going to help you".

"No I am also helping".

"Fine you 2 can help".

Kirito activated starburst stream

Kayaba activated holly sword

Asuna does nothing but continues stacking.

(5hours later)

"We won!"

Kayaba was hit many times but wasn't even cut

Kirito realised it

He lunges at Kyaba with sword just grazing him but enough to injure him.

"Kirito what it the meaning of this" the king was furious

Asuna also realizes like Kirito

" look he doesn't even have a single cut".

Gasps went all around.

"Ah so you have noticed. Well I shall tell you all then I am immortal to cuts when I please. I'm practically god I can do what ever I wait like this suddenly Asuna started to fall Kirito caught her though."

Everyone but kirito can't move

"So what's this do you plan to kill everyone who found out?"

"no but I can't really let you guys live. But if you can defeat me with your 2 swords kirito if you kill me then I won't be able to do anything and of course I will make it so I'm o longer immortal or unable to be injured. Kirito do you accept this fight against me?"

"I've got no choice"

"Then let the battle comense!"

The 2 fought furiously. But in the end Kayaba was stronger and he beat kirito but as kirito died he didn't get beat he remained and then his eyes turned bright gold"

"No not yet not yet her whispered as he heard Asuna crying".

"I won't die yet!".

He stabed kayaba and kayaba said when he was just about to die "very well you have beat me even though you just died so I will give you one last gift I will let you continue living he waved his hand and kirito came back to life".

"K-K-Kirito lived and beat him"!

I won he smiled as he fell back wounded a lot and a stab wound in the stomach he became unconscious.

**well that's chapter 2 hope you all liked it please comment and review also rember say if you want to be a beta reader see you all next chapter. **


End file.
